Anon Returns
by RiNkO s3nPai
Summary: It's been two years since Team Ueki defeated Anon. But now he's back, and with several other powerusers being used against their will. As team Ueki faces this renewed threat Inumaru has brought them a new companion who has to be the ULTIMATE poweruser!
1. Trouble abrewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Law of Ueki!

----

"Morning..." Mori greeted sleepily.

"Morning, Mori!" One of her classmates greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Just went to sleep late last night..." Mori said as she sat on her chair next to the window. _Stupid Math! It was so damn hard! _Mori thought.

"M-morning..." A voice greeted. Mori looked at the door ans saw her classmate and friend, Ueki Kousuke!

"Ueki! What happened to you!?" Mori asked, shocked. _He looks like he hasn't slept for days! _Mori thought.

"I went to sleep late last night..." Ueki answered, sleepily. "I studied for twenty hours..."

"TWENTY HOURS!?" Mori shouted, shocked. _Twenty hours? Man! He studied that long!? _Mori thought with a shocked look on her face. Suddenly a memory pooped up in her head.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Mr. Ueki, please answer this problem on the blackboard." Our math teacher said. Ueki stood up and went to the blackboard._

_"Uh..." Ueki said, dumbly. Suddenly he started to write really fast! He almost wrote on the whole blackboard. Everyone was shocked. Even me!_

_"Umm... Mr. Ueki, Do you even know what you're writing on the blackboard?" Our math teacher asked with his mouth wide open._

_"Uh... No."_

_Everyone went silent then and there!_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Mori sighed, hopelessly. Ueki lost his talent of studying for 2 years already but he tries his best to study hard and pass his grades. Suddenly Mori felt someone tapping her shoulders and when she looked around she saw one of her classmates.

"Uh... What's wrong?" Mori asked.

""Ueki is so stupid! Look at him! He's sleeping again!" Her classmate said angrily.

Mori looked at Ueki and he was definately sleeping. Suddenly another memory popped up in her head.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Mori was walking to school when she heard someone scream from an alleyway that she just passed by._

_"AHHH! Help! There's a molester!" A girl screamed as she ran out of the alley._

_"Hey ,what's wrong?" Mori asked. as she tried to calm the girl down._

_"A molester..." The girl said, crying._

_"Don't worry! I'll take care of that molester!" Mori said., bravely. The girl thanked her and ran for safety. Don't worry, Mori! I'll just hit him on the head with my backpack... Mori thought. Mori heard sounds coming from the alleyway. He's coming! He's Coming! Mori thought, nervously. Suddenly a figure came out and it was...Ueki!_

_"Ueki!? You're the molester!?" Mori shouted. He looked like he's been beaten up! Maybe the girl had beaten him up or something._

_"That girl thought I was a molester!" Ueki said as he placed his right hand on his right eye with a blackeye. The girl probably punched him in the eye._

_"Okay... tell me what happened?" Mori said witha sigh of relief._

_"I was walking to school and that girl was walking ahead of me. I saw her handkerchief fall out of bag! I took it and gave it back to her and suddenly she screamed. 'Molester! Molester!' Then started beating me up with her bag and punched me in the eye!" Ueki said. "What makes her think I was a molester?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Ueki lost his talent for attracting girls at that time. And the girls hated him ever since he lost that talent. Mori and Ueki are both power-users from two years ago together with Rinko, Sano and Hideoshi. They won in the tournament two years ago and Ueki won the blank talent. After Koba-sen's three period class it was already recess time. While Ueki and Mori were eating their lunch suddenly Moi's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Mori said.

"Mori? It's me Rinko!"

"Rinko! What's up?"

"Meet us after school in the park!" Rink said, nervously.

"You, okay? You sound kinda nervous..." Mori said, worriedly. It sounded like there's trouble!

"Just go to the park later with Ueki! Okay? Bye." Rink said and hung up.

"What's wrong? Ueki asked as he ate his lunch.

"Rinko said that we should meet up at with her and the others in the park, later..." Mori said. "and Rinko sounded worried.

"Maybe something's wrong..." Ueki said with his mouth full of sandwhich.

Mori continued eating her lunch. _I wonder what happened... _Mori thought.

After classes Mori and Ueki went to the park and they saw Rinko, Sano, Hideyoshi and Inumaru!

"Hey! We're here!" Mori said, waving at them.

"Good! You're here! I'm afraid we have some bad news to say..." Rinko said witha worried look.

"What?" Ueki and Mori asked.

"Umm... Anon is... back..." Sano said after a few coughs.

"WHAT!? You're kidding ,right? We defeated him two years ago!!" Mori cried.

"He's not defeated like we thought.." Hideoshi said.

_What? He was defeated! _Ueki thought.

"Are you sure?" Ueki asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago... Ballow Esharott disappeared in heaven and we haven't seen him for days..." Inumaru said,

"Maybe he went on vacation or something." Ueki said.

"No... not only that I recieved a message and it was signed by Anon himself!" Inumaru a said as he took an envelope from his jacket. "Here's the letter..."

Mori took it and started reading. "Hmmm... It says..."

_Haha! I'm back to destroy the world! You think those power-users will defeat me that easily? I have Ballow Esharott with me and some power-users... So be careful god! 'Cause I'm really gona destroy the world!_

_Anon_

"This is bad! Really bad!" Mori said worriedly after reading Anon's letter.

"What can we do? Maybe he's gotten stronger ans more powerful now..." Rinko said, worriedly.

"We'll defeat him! Remember we're Team Ueki!" Sano said, bravely "We can do it! Right, Ueki?"

"Yeah, we can do it!" Ueki agreed.

"Sano and Ueki are right! We can do it!" Hideoshi also agreed. Rinko and Mori agreed as well.

"Good! I have a new companion for you guys! I'd like you to meet..."

----

Hey Guyzz!!! Hope you like my stowy!! I was sooo excited when I was making it!!! I can't wait to make the next chapter! () See yah guyzz!!!


	2. Meet Zed!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Law Of Ueki (But I really wish I do though!)

----

"I'd like you all to meet your new companion... Zed!" Inumaru said with a smile.

Suddenly a handsome-looking guy came out of nowhere. He has short black hair and Green eyes! He was wearing a large scarf, a jacket and long baggy pants. Rinko and Mori looked at him with big smiles on their faces.

_He's so damn cute! _Mori thought with a smile on her face.

_He's so handsome! _Rinko thought with a smile on her face as well.

"AHH! He's so cute!!!" Mori shouted and jumping around with a lovey-dovey look on her face.

"HANDSOOME!!!" Rinko shouted with the same expressions as Mori's.

Sano, Ueki, Hideyoshi and Inumaru looked at them with shocked looks on their faces. Zed looked at Mori and Rinko with an annoyed look.

"Umm... I hate to spoil the party but in case you didn't know... Zed is a... Girl!" Inumaru finally said through the shouts of Mori and Rinko.

Rinko and Mori looked at Inumaru and looked back at Zed.

"A GIRL!?" Rinko and Mori shouted.

"Uh... Yes! She is a girl! She just looks like one and dresses like one!" Inumaru explained.

"But, how can that be!?" Mori and Rinko shouted.

"She is, for your information!" Inumaru said.

Suddenly Mori and Rinko started sulking under a tree, broken hearted.

"Well, anyway! Zed here is also a poweruser from two years ago!" Inumaru said to Ueki, Sano and Hideyoshi.

"We never saw him... Uh, I mean her two years ago!" Ueki said.

"She has a very strong power and wasn't allowed to join the tournament..." Inumaru explained. "She's also a heavenly being!"

"Wow! Ueki isn't the only heavenly being in team Ueki now!" Hideyoshi teased.

"What is his-uh-I mean her power?" Sano asked.

"Her power is to control anything and that's her level 1 power and her level 2 is that she can control the elements and not only that... She has a level 3 power..." Inumaru explained.

"Level 3!!??" I thought it's only up to level 2!!" Rinko and Mori asked and wasn't sulking anymore.

"Wow! What's his-uh-I mean her power?" Ueki asked.

"Well, Zed has the power to create elemental creatures with the elements!" Inumaru explained to them. "well, Zed! I'd like to introduce you to your new companions! This is Mori, Rinko, Sano, Hideyoshi and last but not the least Ueki Kousuke!" Inumaru introduced to Zed.

Zed just looked at them with a frown on her face.

_Why is he-uh-I mean frowning?_ Ueki thought. Suddenly Ueki started examining Zed.

"Ueki, what are you doing?" Mori asked.

"Examining her of course!" Ueki said as he looked at Zed.

"What the hell do you want?" Zed asked, annoyed.

"Why are you frowning? And why are you so quiet?" Ueki asked looking at her.

"That's none of your business! Now, go away!" Zed said to Ueki with a frown.

"Man! She's a grouchy person!" Mori whispered to Rinko. Rinko nodded in agreement.

"She's cute!" Hideyoshi said witha grin.

"Yeah... But something is weird..." Sano said.

"What?" Ueki and Hideyoshi asked.

"She... Uh... She doesn't have any breasts..." Sano said, blushing.

"Yeah... You're right, Sano..." Hideyoshi and Ueki agreed. "Her chest is flat!"

"Hey, Zed! Why don't you have any..." Hideyoshi said.

"Don't have what?" Zed asked, looking at Hideyoshi, annoyingly.

"Any... breasts?" Hideyoshi asked witha grin and started poking her chest.

For the first time they saw Zed blush and at the same timeZed has an annoyed look on her face.

"WHY YOU!!" Zed shouted then punched Hi deyo shi and sent him flying through the sky.

"AAAHHHH!" Hideyofhi screamed.

"Stupid, Monky guy!" Zed said, angrily and turned to look at Inumaru.

"Wanko, why do I have to help these losers?" Zed asked

"Losers!?" Rinko shouted when she heard Zed's words.

"Calm down, Rinko!" Sano said as he held on to Rinko's arms.

"She doesn't have the right to say that!" Rinko shouted as she struggled to break free from Sano's grip.

"Well... Um..." Inumaru stammered.

"Well, Wanko?" Zed asked again.

"You should help them to save the world from Anon 'cause you..." Inumaru didn't continue what he said. Zed looked at him with a frown.

"'Cause I have strong powers, right?" Zed asked.

"Well... Yes..." Inumaru answered.

Zed looked at Ueki and the others with an angry look.

"Why is she like that?" Mori asked Ueki. Ueki shrugged.

"Woah! Look at the time! I'd better go now!" Inumaru said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back!" Mori shouted, But Inumaru just kept walking until he disappeared.

"Darn! Now what? We don't know when Anon is going to strike us!" Mori said, looking at Ueki.

"Darn that Anon!" Rinko said, irritably whan she broke free from Sano's arms.

"Ueki?" Sano asked, looking at Ueki.

"We'll just wait..." Ueki said, foldng his arms on his chest.

"Wait!?" Zed shouted. "He must be watching us now and making his move!"

They all looked at Zed, except Rinko.

_Rinko is starting to get irritated with Zed! _Mori thought.

"AHH! Guys we're in trouble!" Hideyoshi said, Panicking.

"Hideyoshi! What are you talking about?" Mori asked, worriedly.

"HAHA!!" A voice laughed evilly. "You're all going to die!!"

End of Chapter 2!

---

Hi, guyzz! Whew! It's hard making this story! But I did it! Success! Wehehe! Zed is a girl!? HAHA! I was laughing when I made this! HAHA! See yah guyzz again soon!

kawaii dwanii.


	3. A First Second Encounter

"HAHAHA!" said an evil voice. "I'm going to kill you all!"

"Who said that?" Mori asked.

"I think it was the tree..." Ueki answered.

"No it's not the tree, you idiot! It was me!" The evil voice said.

"Where are you?" Rinko asked.

"I'm over here?"

"Up the tree?" Ueki asked, stupidly.

"NO! Not there! Here!"

"Then you're in the trash can?"

"NO! Besides it's gross! Why don't you guys move to the left."

"Uh... OK."

"No! You're other left!"

"Ouch!"

"Now you're too far to the left! Move right! Now left! Now diagonally! Now move three steps back! Good! Now stay there!"

"Ok."

Team Ueki plus one. Stood there and waited. But as they waited they heard quick little footsteps cpming out of nowhere.

Then the evil voice was heard again. "Ok! Pant! Pant! Now... look up!"

"AAHH! The sun! It burns my eyes!" Hideyoshi yelled.

You're looking to high up! Look a little lower!" The evil voice said.

"Hey! It's my lucky day! I found 100 yen!" Rinko said with glee.

"That's too low! Look higher! Ok, a little more now... STOP! HAHA! Can you see me now?"

"Hey, yeah! I can see you, now! You're on top of that building!" Ueki yelled.

"Very good, Ueki! You're not as stupid as you were 2 years ago!"

"Hey, wait a minute! How do you know Ueki?" Mori asked.

"'Cause I once fought Ueki! Don't you remember me, Ueki?"

"Uhhh... Um... No." Ueki answered witha confused look on his face.

"I take it back, Ueki. You're still as dumb as you were two yeard ago..." The evil voice said.

"Hey... I recognize him! He's... He's..." Mori said excitedly. "HE'S ELVIS PRESLY!"

"Oh My God! Can I have your autograph?" Rinko asked, excitedly.

"I'M NOT ELVIS PRESLY!" The evil voice yelled. "And besides... He's dead."

"Oh! Then we're not interested in you." Rinko and Mori said.

"I know! He's..." Sano said. "He's... JOHN TRAVOLTA!" Sano said with a big wide smile.

"I'm not John Travolta!" The evil figure shouted, andrily.

"He's not John Travolta!" Ueki said, pointing at the figure. " He's the pizza delivery guy who delivered my pizza late last night! I was so damn F#$# hungry!"

"NO! NO! NO! I'm not Elvis Presly nor John Travolta NOR the pizza delivery guy! I'm... I'm.."

Team ueki leaned forward. Well, except for Zed.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Just get on with it!" Zed yelled.

"I'm... Hayao Adachi!" The figure finally said.

"Gasp!" Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi said. "Who?"

"Hayao Adachi... That name sounds familliar somehow..." Mor said, wondering.

"Ah! I know you! Hayao Adachi is that running freak who can turn cotton into stakes!" Ueki exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! You're that stupid guy who tried to beat ueki!" Mori said.

"I'm not stupid or a freak!" Adachi shouted.

"Hey, Adachi!" Sano yelled."Can you make me a couple of steaks? I'm hungry!"

"Can you make mine, well done?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I don't make those kind of steaks!" Adachi yelled. "I make these kind of stakes!"

He takes out a handful of cotton and says. "Time to die, Ueki! The power to turn cotton into stakes!" Then he threw a shower of stakes at Ueki.

"UEKI! LOOK OUT!" Mori yelled.

Suddenly Zed jumped in front of Ueki and for some reason the wind blew stronger and it was forming some shield!

"What the-"

The wind formed a shield and deflected the stakes.

"You should be on your guard, you idiot!" Zed said sternly.

"Wow this is so cool!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"Wait! I thought Adachi lost his powers cause he lost to Ueki 2 years ago!" Mori said in wonder.

"Maybe Anon did something to make his powers to come back!" Sano said.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's do this!" Rinko said and prepaired lots of beads.

"Okay!" Sano, Ueki and Hideyoshi agreed.

"Wait! But... My power... It's... It's useless! I might not be able to help you guys!" Mori said, sadly.

"Power to turn cotton into stakes!" Adachi said and threw stakes at Team Ueki plus 1.

"Power ot turn beads into bombs!" Rinko said and started hitting the stakes. BOOM!

"Darn it! Cotton into stakes!"

"Mashu!" Ueki cried out.

Then the Mashu crushed the stakes.

"Darn it! Looks like I have use my level two!" Adachi said with an evil look.

"Level 2!?" Mori and Ueki shouted. "He has a level two!?"

"He doesn't have a level two?" The rest of Team Ueki asked.

"He doesn't! And the weird part is he lost his power waaay before we knew of level two!" Mori explained.

"Instead of talking there, Why don't you guys help me fight this guy!?" Zed said, coldly.

They nodded and stopped talking.

"Here's my level two!" Adachi said and threw stakes and it boomeranged.

"AHH! Zed look out!" Sano cried out!

Zed jumped and suddenly she saw something shiny on Adachi's ear...

"Okay, you guys step back!" Zaid said.

"Haha! Looks like you want to die first!" Adachi laughed evily. "Huh? What's happening?" Adachi had suddenly started dancing around and around. "What's happening to me!? YOU! What are you doing to me?"

Zed looked at him coldly.

"What is Zed doing?" Mori asked.

"Remember what Wanko told us? Zed can control anything! She can control a human being!" Ueki explained.

"STOP THIS!!!" Adachi shouted, still dancing.

Suddnely his hand rose up and took off the earring he was wearing and fell down unconcious.

"EH?" Team Ueki said with mouths wide open.

They went to the top floor of the building where Adachi's unconcious body was lying.

"This earring..." Zed said, looking at the earring. "Is some sort of mind controlling device!" Zed said.

"Guys, we better bring him to the hospital!' Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah! I'll carry him!' Ueki offered and carried Adachi to the hospital.

Meanwhile...

"Yes... Go! Save your little friend 'cause soon I'm going to destroy the world and destroy all of you!"

------

Ha;er () Another chapter finished. Wohoo! Success! Hope you like it! A friend of mine helped me make this chapter! Thank you Animaxfan and Makiro! Arigato!

kawaii danii


	4. Zederella

Hello! Here's a little inter-thingie but don't worry I'm doing my best to continue the story!

Starring: Kawaii Danii as The narrator.

Zed as Zederella. ("Who told you that name!?")

Ueki as the prince.

Rinko as the cruel Stepmother.

Mori as the cruel stepsister

Hideyoshi as the fairy godmother ("Why am I the fairy godmother!?)

And Sano as the tiny mouse.

"Um... can we start now?" Mori asked impatiently.

"Okay! I'll start! By the way I'm the narrator!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Can we start now?" Rinko cried out.

Okay once upon a time in a faaar aaaaawaaay land.

"How far?" Ueki asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the set!?"

"Oh, sorry."

Okay once upon a time in a faaar aaaaawaaay land. There lived a girl named Zederella!

"What a stupid name!!" Zed yelled.

"Would you please stop disturbing me!?"

"Come on now, Zed!" Rinko said as she dragged Zed into the set.

Once upon a time in a faaar aaaaawaaay land. There lived a girl named Zederella! Her father died after marrying her step-mother and she now has a step-sister. Both are cruel to Zederella and made her their maid.

"Why am I Zedere-Cinderel- AAAAHHH! Whatever! Why am I Zederella A.K.A.Cinderella!?" Zed yelled.

"Because you're perfect for the part!"

"What about Mori!?"

"She's a goody-goody!"

"I'm not a Goody-goody!" Mori yelled.

"What about Rinko!?"

"She's too old!"

"Who're you calling old!?" Rinko yelled.

"Let's just start! Please!"

"Okay..." Zed finally agreed.

Zederella was sweeping the floor when her step-sister called her.

"ZEDERELLA!!!"

"Grrr... Stupid good for nothing..." Zed mumbled. "WHAT!?"

"You ruined my dress!" Mori showed Zed the dress.

"You ruined it. Not me..."

"Are you calling me a liar!?"

"Usotski!" (Liar.)

"How dare you!?" Mori gasped.

"Usotski... Usotski..."

"MOTHER!!!" Mori screamed.

"What happened here!?" Rinko asked as she burst into the room.

"Zederella called me a liar!"

"Zederella, how dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you to dare I?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Zederella, open the door!" Rinko ordered.

"Whatever..." Zed answered the door and there was a mailman at the door.

"What do you want!?"

"Letter from the-"

Zed grabbed the letter and slammed the door in front of the mailman's face. "here's your stupid letter!" Zed threw the letter to Rinko and Mori snatched it away from her.

"Oh my god! It's a letter from the palace!" Mori said with shock. "It says..."

_To all the girls in the kindom! You are officially invited to the prince's party so he could chose his bride._

_The palace._

"The prince! I'll be the most beauuutifuuulest girl in the whole party!" Mori exclaimed.

_Yeah, right... _Zed thought.

That night...

"It's beautiful! My dress is sooo beautiful!" Mori said, smiling.

"Whatever..." Zed mumbled.

"What did you say!?"

"You look ugly-I mean beautiful."

"Hmmph! Of course!"

After that...

"Let's go now, dear!" Rinko said happily to her daughter.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be locking myself in my room now..." Zed went to her room and locked herself in.

"Um... Rinko. Is that in the script?" Mori whispered in Rinko's ear.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Rinko said as she flipped through the pages of the script. "I'm supposed to lock her in!"

"But why did she lock herself in?" Mori asked in a whisper.

"Just nevermind! Let's go!"

In Zed's room...

"Finally, Some peace and quiet!" Zed said as she lie down in bed. "I can finally sleep."

Then a little mouse named Sano entered the room.

"Zed. Why didn't you go with them?" Sano asked.

"Because. I don't feel like it!" Zed answered back. "Now, go away!" Zed blew Sano away and through the window.

"HHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Sano cried.

Suddenly something happened. A guy wearing a pink tu-tu, ballerina shoes, a crown and holding a wand appeared out of nowhere in Zed's room.

"Hideyoshi!?" Zed asked in shock.

"No! I'm your fairy godmother-I mean father!" Hideyoshi said.

"Why are you wearing a tu-tu?"

"Well... Because..." Hideyoshi stammered.

_Flashback! (Dressing room)_

_"Okay, Hideyoshi. Wear this!" Rinko said, holding out a pink Tu-tu._

_"No way! Rinko... Uh... No! Ah-ah! NO! DON'T!" Hideyoshi screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_"Hahahahahehehehehehohohohohohahahahaha!!!!" Rinko laughed evilly._

_End Of Flashback._

"Well, because Rinko made me wear this! That's why!" Hideyoshi whispered.

"Oh... But who knew you had such really, really, REALLY hairy legs!" Zed said.

"Nevermind my hairy legs! Now, let's dress you up!" Hideyoshi said, holding up his wand.

"No! I'm not going to that stupid ball and I'm NOT going to wear a dress!"

"But... It's in the script!" Hideyoshi said, holding out the script.

Zed snapped her fingers and the script burst into flames.

"What script?" Zed asked.

"Just put on a dress!!" Hideyoshi yelled.

"NO!"

Hideyoshi waved his wand and Zed's clothes became a beautiful blue dress with glass slippers.

"AAAHH!" Zed screamed. "Turn me back! Now!"

"Ah-ah!" Hideyoshi said, moving his wand. "No can do, missy!"

"Hideyoshi." Zed said in a calm yet scary voice. "Turn me back now or... " Then she grabbed Hideyoshi by the collar to bring him closer. "I'm going to gouge out your eyes, Rip out your teeth, Cut out your tongue and shove. Them. Down. Your. Throat."

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am. Right away, ma'am." Hideyoshi said, nearly peeing in his outfit. Hideyoshi waved his wand and turned Zed's clothes back to normal. "But... You still have to go to the ball!"

"Alright! I'll go to the ball!" Zed said, angrilly. "But no dresses!"

"I think I've got the perfect dress in mind!" Hideyoshi said, smiling. With a wave of his wand, Zed 's clothes were transforming again. And when the fancy little magical glitter faded Hideoshi couldn'y help but smile at what he had Zed wear. Zed was wearing a fancy, glittery military outfit and she also had glass military boots!

"Okay, Not bad! Now for your style of transportation!" Hideyoshi said. He waved his wand and a zuccini popped out outside Zed's front door. (What? A pumpkin is so used!)

"A zuccini?" Zed asked in disbelief.

"Sorry. I ran out of pumpkins!"

"No, not that! I mean I have to ride a zuccini to the ball?"

"Oh, of course no! just wait a second!" Hideyoshi said. He waved his wand and the zuccini became a motorcycle! "Now, off to the ball with you and hurry! I'm missing my favorite TV show, The fairy talk show with Tinkerbell!" Then with a awave of his wand Hideyoshi disappeared in a puff of green, bad smelling smoke.

"Whatever..." Then Zed went to the ball with her zuccini motorcycle.

"Oh, mother! I think the prince is going to marry me!" Mori said.

"That's good! With you as a princess we'll be rich!" Rinko cried.

"But mother..." Mori said. "We're already rich..."

"Oh... Then we'll be even RICHER!"

"YAY!"

Then a loud gasp was heard from the croud. Mori and Rinko turned to see why the guests had gasp and what they saw was also made them gasp. They saw a really weird looking girl staring at the crowd with her emotionless eyes._ Holy broccoli macaroni! That's Zed! But isn't she supposed to be wearing a dress!? _Mori thought.

Then the croud gasped again. The prince was moving toward the mysterious girl.

"Uh...Um... Excuse me." The prince said.. "W-Would you like to dance?"

The entire croud gasped again.

"Hm... I... Think..."

The croud leaned closer.

"I think..."

The croud leaned even closer.

"I... Think..."

"Just say something!" Someone from the croud yelled.

"No."

The croud gasped, only louder this time. Then suddenly the clocktower rang.

Zed noticed this and ran. She ran out of the ballroom then down the stairs, not noticing she dropped one of her boots.

"Hey, wait!" Ueki said, running after the girl. She was gone... He found her boot and examined it. He looked at it, felt it, he even smelled it! He went back inside the palace.

The next day the prince has declared that whose feet shall fit the glass boot shall become his bride. Thousands of girl tried, but their feet were either too big or small. The prince checked every house, nook and cranny in all. Now he had one house to check left... Zederella's house.

Rinko burst into the room yelling to her daughter. "The prince is coming! The prince is coming! And he has that glass boot! Mori, if your feet fits that glass boot you're going to be the prince's bride!"

"Oh, yay!" Mori yelled. Then she looked at Zed and said. "Zed come here. I want to talk to you. Privately."

"Whatever..." Zed said. "Now what the hell do you want!?"

"Listen, Zed. I know you were at the ball yesterday and how I knew is simple, only a girl like you would wear something that idiotic to a ball! Now, all I want you to do is to stay out of sight. Understood?"

"Whatever..."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"The prince is here!" Rinko said, flying to the door.

"Hello.." Ueki said, sleepily.

"Your highness! What's wrong? You look like a mummy!" Rinko said, shockingly.

"I went around the kingdom without stopping and/or resting." Ueki explained.

"Oh... then... come in!"

"Okay..." Then the unexpected happened. Ueki tripped and dropped the glass boot.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rinko yelled in unison with Ueki.

The boot flew through the air and landed in a cart that was passingby and was never seen again.

"What'll I do!? That was the only boot! Now I'll never find her!" Ueki said in frustration.

"Oh no! Now I'll never be the princess!" Mori also said in frustration.

"Psst! Mori!" A voice said.

"Yes?" Mori turned around then suddenly a boot hit Mori squarely in the face! She took the boot of and rubbed her nose. The boot also made a mark on Mori's face. There was an outline of a boot on her face and the words 'kick butt' were imprinted across her face.

"Mori!" Rinko said in surprise. "Why do you have a glass boot? Don't tell me, thats yours?"

"Uh..." Mori said looking around. Then she saw Zed gesturing her to say yes or she'll kick her butt. "Uh... Yes. It is!"

"Then I found my princess! But just to make sure." Ueki knelt down and placed the boot on Mori foot.

"Hey, we have the same foot size!" Mori said.

"Excuse me?" Ueki asked.

"Uh.. Nothing!"

The next day Mori and Prince Ueki got married and rode away in a golden zuccini motorcycle and they all lived happily ever after. THE END!


End file.
